There have been apparatuses and methods for measuring motion parameters of golf balls after hitting, namely, velocity, angle of elevation, spin rate and azimuth. Included among the known devices that are used to improve the golf swing are a number of such devices which employ light sources, high speed camera, and radar technology. For example, launch monitors using radar technology provide a full suite of swing parameters of a club head and flight parameters of a golf ball. However, such launch monitors are expensive equipment and the price is not reasonable for ordinary players and beginners. Those monitors relatively low in price monitor mainly the velocity of the ball.
What is desired is a system and method for making comprehensive measurements of a golf ball's launching parameters with low manufacturing costs.